Blue Heelers season 105
by Mandatora
Summary: A new season of Heelers...read to find out more...


Blue Heelers  
  
Season 10.5  
  
Season Premiere: Mafia Rulez  
  
Summary: When Susie's pain at the loss of husband Brad finally consumes her, who will be there to catch her when she falls? And will the heelers find out who is behind the mysterious crimes, before it's too late?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Now on with the episode.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You can't keep pushing us away, Suz," Jonesy said exasperatedly. "Why not, Jonesy?" Susie shot back angrily, "I lost the only man I ever loved. Don't you think I'm allowed to have my own time?" She started crying and when Jonesy went to comfort her she pushed him away. He walked out of the locker room into the silent station. Jo and Ben looked up at him as he came out. He shook his head. "Oh, why does she keep pushing us away," Ben said, "I'll have another go." "Just leave it, Ben." Jo said, grabbing his arm to stop him from going into the locker room. "Have you thought maybe she just wants to be left alone?" She let go of his arm and he sat back down at his desk. As Jonesy walked past her desk he accidentally knocked her coffee cup over, spilling the hot, brown liquid all over her paperwork, and her shirt. "Ah! You idiot! How can you be so stupid?" She snapped at him. "Sorry," Jonesy said uneasily. "Now I have to go change my shirt," Jo said, standing. When she walked into the locker room, the first thing she saw was Susie crying silently, leaning against the wall. "Hey," Jo said gently, walking over to her. Susie looked up, seeming relieved that it wasn't another one of the guys come to bother her. "It hurts, so much," Susie said. Jo put her arm around her. "I can't tell you I know how you feel, or that it's all gonna be ok, but I can tell you that I'm here for you, and I'll always give you a shoulder to cry on." Jo told her. "Thanks," Susie said gratefully, before collapsing into sobs in Jo's arms.  
  
(Opening credits go here)  
  
"Hey Jo have you seen my coffee cup?" Jonesy asked coming out of the kitchenette. Jo looked up at him from her paperwork. "What, you want to spill more coffee on me?" she replied. Jonesy poked out his tongue at her and she returned the gesture. "Jo, patrol," Ben said, grabbing the keys. "Ok," Jo got up and walked out the door with Ben.  
  
"What did Susie say?" "Ben it's none of your business." Jo snapped. "But." Ben replied feebly. "Just stay out of it ok?" Jo told him. The next few minutes passed in silence. "Hey, look at that." Ben pointed to a group of teenagers who were spray painting a bus shelter. Jo pulled over the car but by the time they reached the shelter the boys had scattered. "Crap," said Jo. "Don't worry, we'll catch them one day," Ben reassured her. "Yeah, one day." Jo replied unenthusiastically. "What did they write this time?" Ben asked. Jo looked at the wall of the bus shelter. "Just the usual tags and stuff. Hang on there's something else. It says; no one is safe, Fred Mafia. It's written in red and made to look like blood." "Hmm, interesting kids," Ben commented. "Evil, more like it." Jo said. "Well I'll see if we can get forensics onto it, they could tell us exactly what paint was used." Ben suggested. "Forensics? You think forensics would really be interested in a little spray painting?" Jo asked skeptically. "Well then, we can check with local hardware shops and ask if they've sold spray paint to any teenage boys lately."  
  
"Nothing," Ben said, dumping his hat on his desk back at the station, "not a single can of spray paint sold to teenage boys anywhere in Mt Thomas." "Well did you try Widgeree and St David's?" Jonesy asked. "We were just about to when we got called back," Jo said. "Yeah, report of an attack out on Old Clydesdale rd. PJ's out there waiting for you." Jonesy informed her.  
  
Jo arrived at the crime scene and walked over to PJ. An ambulance had just left the scene and there was blood all over the ground. "What happened?" Jo asked. PJ looked at her. "Same kind of attack as the last three. This time it happened to a kid called Derek Swinzerland." "How bad?" "He was hit on the head, couple of stab wounds to the legs, he was alive when I saw him. We'll find out more from the doctor." PJ answered. "Well lets hope he makes it. Any witnesses?" Jo asked, while she bent down to look at the blood. "Not one." PJ replied. "But Mrs. Williams over there heard shouting and swearing from her house." He said, pointing to a pretty young woman who was leaning against the bonnet of the CI car.  
  
"So, Mrs. Williams is it?" Jo asked, sitting down next to PJ and opposite the woman, in the interview room. "Yeah, but call me Bree." The woman replied. "Bree. Can you tell me what you saw, or heard, last night?" "Well my husband Robbie and I were playing scrabble when I heard shouting out in the street. I went to the window to see what was going on but the street was empty." Bree said. "And did you recognize any of the voices?" PJ asked. "No, they were just ordinary voices, male, teenagers I think." Bree replied nervously. "Did your husband hear them?" Jo asked. "Yeah he did, but he's out of town at the moment, on tour." She smiled at PJ and Jo's confused faces; "He's a musician." "Oh, ok," Jo nodded, "well that's about all we need from you at the moment, if you have anymore information please call us." "Will do." Bree said, and left the station.  
  
Jo was at her desk, doing paperwork, when Jonesy came in, dragging a teenage boy, with Susie following behind. "Hey, let me go," protested the boy, "I didn't do anything." "Jonesy, what are you doing?" Jo asked, standing up and walking over to them. "I caught him spray painting a wall." Jonesy told her. "So you arrested him?" Jo asked skeptically. "No. I asked him to come in for questioning. He resisted. Then I arrested him." Jo rolled her eyes, "Ok, take him through," she said pointing to the interview room, "and be gentle." Jonesy led the boy through to the interview room, gently.  
  
"Can you please state your name for the record?" "It's Fred. Fred Marsden." The boy sat opposite Jo and Jonesy at the interview table, next to his mother, looking down at his hands. "Fred huh?" Jo continued, "That wouldn't have anything to do with the name Fred Mafia would it?" Fred looked up at Jo, then his gaze returned to his hands. "That's what my friends call me." "So.have you got anything to do with the vandalising of the bus shelter on Cobden rd this morning?" "I don't know anything about no vandalising." Fred said. "Oh, so what were you doing when Constable Jones picked you up, decorating?" Jo asked sarcastically. Fred looked at Jonesy then stared at the table, "I just wrote some stuff, that's all." "Stuff?" Jo asked, "what kind of stuff?" Fred looked at the table and said nothing. Jo turned to Jonesy. Jonesy looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "Written on the wall in question was, "Polise are pegs", with obvious spelling mistakes, and "Thomas rd massacre, pegs will die". He was writing the "e" in "die" when I caught him." "Oh, that's lovely," Jo said sarcastically. "I didn't write that!" said Fred. "Well who did, the Woogyman?" Jo asked sarcastically. "It was Tim." Fred stated. "Tim.?" "He was my friend." Fred said. "Was?" Jo asked. "We're not friends any more. He stole Georgia from me, so I ditched him." "Well how is it, that "Tim" vandalised the wall, and you were caught red- handed?" "I was going over it, to get rid of it." "Well Tim must have written in invisible paint coz I didn't see anything underneath what you were writing." Jonesy said. Fred looked down at his hands in shame.  
  
"Were you happy with the treatment you received here today?" Jo left Jonesy to sign out Fred and went into the locker room. It was knock- off time and she wasn't gonna stay here any longer than she had to. In the locker room, Jo was surprised to see Susie siting against the wall, drinking a coffee. "Hey Suz, what are you still doing here?" Jo asked, "I thought you knocked off half an hour ago." "I did." Susie replied. "Why are you still here? You can go home." "I don't want to. I don't wanna be alone." "Oh.well if you want.I can come over and keep you company." Susie smiled at Jo's offer. "Thanks." "Your welcome."  
  
Susie and Jo were laughing when they walked into the station together the next morning. "What are you two so happy about?" asked Jonesy suspiciously. "Nothing," They said in unison, then laughed again and walked off into the locker room. "I'll never understand women," Jonesy commented, and Ben laughed. "Me neither, mate."  
  
"So then he goes, "What you gonna do, shake your pompom at me? Miss cheerleader!" and I kick him in the stomach and say, "I am not a cheerleader." He never bothered me again after that." Jo said, laughing. Susie laughed too, "Well it's not surprising, he was scared of you!" They laughed together for a while. Jo turned around when she heard the door open behind her. "Hey," PJ said, coming in. "Hey," Jo replied, "miss me?" "And why would I do that?" teased PJ, putting his arms around Jo's waist. "Oh I dunno," said Jo seductively, "why don't I show you?" Jo kissed PJ passionately, and in their passion neither of them noticed that Susie had left the room.  
  
"Somebody help me!" A teenage girl came running into the station, screaming. "What's wrong?" Jonesy said, walking over to the counter. "It's my friend, Tim, he's been assaulted." 


End file.
